The research programs of the major user group involve studies on the synthesis and mechanisms of action of novel Beta-lactam and peptide antibacterial agents, synthesis and physical chemical properties of highly strained polycyclic compounds, synthetic inorganic and catalytic chemistry, structural elucidation of plant growth regulators and syntheses of anthracycline antitumor agents. These research programs are currently hampered by the lack of modern Fourier-transform infrared spectroscopy capability at the University of Chicago. This proposal, accordingly, focuses on the need for FT-IR spectroscopy for the conduct of the user research programs. It is concluded that the Nicolet SX60 FT-IR spectrometer interfaced with both the Hewlett Packard 5790 gas chromatography and the Dupont 8840 liquid chromatography systems best meets the needs of the user group.